The Princess and the Pirate
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: Isabella Giovanni ends up in Tortuga and is tired of her old life. She decides to become someone new and leaves her old self behind. What happens when she runs into a certain pirate..please R'n'R!very bad summery sorry!
1. the start of a new day

my first pirates of the caribbean story so i may need alot of help. please read and review!

* * *

Isabella Giovanni sat on the edge of the dock in Tortuga. She gazed down into the crystal clear waters and smiled sadly to herself. There was a slight breeze that made her long curly brown hair dance about in the wind. Isabella Giovanni was a beautiful young woman with long curly dark hair that reached her waist. She had startling bright green eyes, full lips and a tanned complextion.

"Princess Isabella are you feeling okay?" asked Marianna.

Marianna was Isabella's lady's maid and close friend. She was a large woman with a voice to match. She had a rounded face with kind eyes and rosy red cheeks.

"Marianna i'm not so sure i am Princess Isabella anymore" she sighed "not after.."

"Not After what happend back in Rome" Marianna finished for her and Isabella nodded."So who do you want to be?"

Isabella shrugged her shoulders. " I don't really know who i am never mind who i want to be" she replied.

Marianna gave her a quizical look. "I'm not sure i understand" Marianna said slowly.

"Do you think it is possible for a person to be born into the wrong body?" she asked making Marianna even more confused.

"Do you need a drink Princess, you may have been in the sun for too long" Marianna said standing up feeling worried.

Isabella shook her head and turned back to face the calm ocean. "Marianna please don't call me Princess Isabella anymore, i want to start again where no one knows who i really am" she told her.

"So what shall i call you?" asked Marianna.

"I don't know, how about Dawn" she replied

" Why Dawn?" Marianna enquired

"The start of a new day" She told her simply as she went back to watch the passing ships that were coming into port and setting sail.

Marianna shook her head slightly as she wandered off into the town. Isabella kicked her legs back and forth as she stared blankly into the distance planning her future life. She stood up and turned round bumping into someone. She fell to the ground and looked up to see who she had walked into. A fairly tall man with a slightly greying beard looked down at her.

"I am very sorry, i wasn't paying attention to where i was going" she told him as he extended his hand to help her up.

"That's alright me beauty, but a young lass like you shouldn't be in a place like this" he told her.

Isabella noticed that he seemed different from the people she had already encountered while she had been here. He seemed kind where as the rest had been violent and rough.

"I am fine but thank you for your concern" she told him with a small smile lighting up her pretty face.

"You seem like a nice lass, i'd suggest you leave Tortuga as soon as ye can but if you need any help while you're here, my name is Joshamee Gibbs, so just you come and talk to me if you get in ter any trouble" the man said before turning to walk down the dock towards the town.

"How will i know where to find you?" she asked

"I'll be in rosemary's tavern" he called back before disappearing.

Isabella decided to head back towards the town to find Marianna. She couldn't believe her luck in finding someone so kind who had offered to help her out without even knowing her name.


	2. trouble in the town

short and boring sorry people. Thanks for all my reviews the next chappy will hopefully be better. Sorry for any spelling mistakes...im really awful! please review and give alot of constructive critisism but don't be too mean it's my first potc fic!

* * *

Isabella sat in a small cafe with Marianna drinking a cup of tea as she retold the story of the days earlier events. Marianna narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You really want to go off and meet a pirate!" Marianna exclaimed for the tenth time that hour.

"It's only polite to thank him for what he did" She told her.

"He didn't do anything he only offered to help if you needed it" Marianna pointed out.

Isabella just shrugged her shoulders "Well sometimes all a person really needs is a few kind words...especially when they have gone through alot"

"I thought you didn't want to be a princess anymore and here you are acting like a proper lady with impecible manners" Marianna said with a grin.

"Well old habbits die hard" She laughed "and i can still be polite and kind even if i'm not a Princess"

Marianna smiled and looked about this busy town.

"Why did you choose to come to an awful place like this, full of Pirates and whores?" asked Marianna

"I didn't" she reminded her friend "This is where they left us remember"

"So he asked you to meet him at Rosemary's tavern, funny i thought pirates went to the Faithful Bride" Marianna said quickly changing the subject.

Isabella smiled at her gratefully for not making her talk about her past. Marianna was a terrible gossip and could never let things go but she was also a good friend who knew when to let things lie.

Marianna stood up with a sigh. "So Isa...Dawn shall we head off so you can thank your kind knight in pirate clothing"

"Isadawn interesting name" Isabella joked as she stood up "and yes we shall"

The two girls walked off down the crowded streets of Tortuga trying to fing their way through the masses of people and winding allyways. Drunken men and woman pushed past trying to head to the nearest tavern but falling in the process. Isabella smiled at Marianna who looked completly shocked by the men and woman dancing about the streets.

"So unlady like" Marianna was muttering to herself as she saw woman shamelessly flirting with pirates.

Isabella walked ahead a little when she felt a hand grab hold of her bare arm. She spun round to see a fairly young attractive pirate. He wore a blue bandana and had his long brown hair down. She was mesmerized by his dark blue eyes. Deep as the evening ocean swallowing her up.

She shook herself away from her thoughts and raised an eyebrow at him as he began to speak.

"Alrigh' Luv" He said with a smirk.

"My name is Dawn" she informed him.

"Tha's a pretty name luv" He commented "pretty name for a pretty lady"

"You're very kind" she said not forgetting her manners.

"How about me and you head down to the Faithful bride" he suggested smiling down at her.

Isabella couldn't help but smile back at the young man. He wasn't the most charming man she had ever come across but he had been fairly nice to her and he did have amazing eyes. But she remembered the kind old man from earlier and then looked to Marianna who looked completly lost in the town full of drunks, pirates and whores.

"Sorry but i have to go" she told him turning to walk away but his hand remained firmly on her arm.

"Come on luv one drink" he pleaded

He sounded kind still but there was a dangerous look in his eyes. Isabella didn't trust him.

"Let me go" she demanded trying to pull her arm free.

"You're just a lil tease" He growled the kind tone now gone from his voice. His deep blue eyes seemed cold and hard.

Isabella narrowed her eyes at him giving him an almost threatening look. She looked around her to see if anyone was going to help. Everyone seemed oblivious to what was going on but then it wasn't somthing out of the ordinary in a place like Tortuga.

"I don't think the lady wants to join you" came a voice from behind.

Isabella tried to look round to see who was talking but the young man had pulled her towards him and she couldn't turn.

"Sparrow" the man growled.

"So the way i see it you got two choices" The man said

"And wha' would they be?" asked the young man with amusment in his voice.

"Let the Lady go now and i don't hurt ya, or i make you let the lady go" The man said

"Look Sparrow go down to the Faithful Bride and get yer own wench this one's mine" the young man told the stranger.

Isabella continued to struggle but it was no use. The young man was almost twice her size and obviously weighed twice as much as she did.

She screamed as the young man fell to the ground as he had been punched in the face. She turned to face her saviour. She stood still for a moment taking him in. He was definatly handsome with deep brown eyes that had a kind look to them, unlike alot of the people in Tortuga who mostly had bloodshot eyes from all the rum. He had brown hair and a beard that was in to plaits. His warm eyes were outlined with black khol. He was alot taller than Isabella so she had to look up to him. He wore a red bandana and a black three cornered hat. He smirked down at her.

"So what would a young beauty like yourself be doing in a place like this?" he asked

"I'm visiting a friend" she lied

"So do i get a thank-you for saving you?" he asked with a smirk staring down at her.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I was quite fine thank you very much" she said walking off.

"Wait there a minute missy" he said

Isabella turned to face him again. She raised an eyebrow expectently. "If you could hurry up my friend will be wondering what happend to me and she doesn't feel safe alone in Tortuga"

Isabella had forgotten about her manners. She had already had enough for one evening and couldn't be bothered with talking to anymore pirates except the old man from earlier.

"God you're beautiful" he breathed pushing back a stray strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

Isabella pushed his hand away and stormed off round the corner insearch of Marianna leaving Mr Sparrow behind her. She felt attracted to him and she wasn't happy with it. She didn't even know his first name and he had a huge ego.

Jack stood in shock for a moment, normally women fell at his feet...or slapped him. But this girl hadn't done either. She was different from the rest of the girls in Tortuga. He didn't know where she was from but it wasn't from anywhere near there. She had an accent and was so innocent and fresh faced compared to the hard faced women of Tortuga. He shook his head and headed off to Rosemary's tavern to meet up with Gibbs and retell the story of the gorgeous young lady he had encountered.


End file.
